Tools are often used to manufacture composites. The tools typically comprise a first surface in a pre-determined shape. During heating of the composite, the first surface of the tool often abuts against the composite in order to dictate the shape of the manufactured composite. After the curing process, it is often necessary to locate and/or drill holes in one or more locations of the manufactured composite. However, many of the existing apparatus and methods, which are designed to aid in locating and/or drilling holes in manufactured composites, may provide less than desired performance which may make hole location and/or drilling more difficult. These may include one or more of the following performance areas such as: cost; accuracy; efficiency; contaminants interfering with the process; complexity and number of parts of the required equipment; repeatability; time of manufacture; and/or breakdown in equipment. An apparatus and method is needed which may solve one or more issues in locating and/or drilling holes in a composite part.